


The Anthurium Flower

by galaxyofwomen



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Harley is crazy and Ivy hates humans but they are so soft for each other, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Third Person, not necessarily canon compliant but kind of, plants!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyofwomen/pseuds/galaxyofwomen
Summary: It's been one month since Ivy and her confessed they had feelings for each other, so Harley wants to make an effort.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Pamela Isley, Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Harlivy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	The Anthurium Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about plants. And then this happened.

Harley has been listening to the old lady in front of her talk about meanings of flowers and plants, and how to to take care of them, and which environments they would thrive the best in, for over half an hour and, miraculously, she hasn't yet told the woman to shut up and fuck off. She asked for it herself, so she has to bear with it.

It isn't her first time doing this, but this one feels a little more special than the others. It's been one month since Ivy and her confessed they had feelings for each other and, even though they didn't attach themselves to any labels, it feels like things have changed between them. So Harley _wants_ it to be special, more than anything.

By the time she's finally asked about what she'll want to buy, Harley is more confused than ever. However, she doesn't want to show up at Ivy's with the whole flowershop, she wants to make it seem like she knows what she's doing, like she's made an effort.

When she gets to Ivy's apartment, the place she's been calling home for a while now, she realizes she's late for lunch, and she's told Ivy she wouldn't be late for lunch.

"Great effort."

Harley murmurs to herself as she walks through the corridor easily balancing two big vases and a huge flower bouquet. It's only when she gets to the door that she realizes she might have done too much, for she can't find a way to properly place down the vases to get her keys without the possibility of damaging any of the stuff she has in hands. She even tries to reach the knob with her foot and push the door open, but it's locked, and it only results in her foot going against the door with a thud.

Harley is cussing under her breath, looking around for a place to put down the vases, when the door next to her opens to show a clearly preocupied Ivy.

"I was already thinking of what messy deals you could've possibly been caught in to be late for sunday lunch-"

Ivy stops and eyes Harley with curiosity. Harley only stands there, looking at Ivy over leaves and petals. She grins largely and her body quickly bounces up and down from excitement.

"Surprise!"

"What is this?" Ivy asks as she lets Harley in, an inevitable smile on her face.

"Flowers! And plants! For ya!"

As the words leave her mouth, Harley thinks this might have been a terrible idea. She doesn't have to look around much to realize the apartment is already surrounded by plants, filled with them. What are the odds these ones she's carrying are going to be truly special for Ivy, among so many others she already loves and takes care of so religiously?

While Harley's mind goes into a short daydream, Ivy carefully takes the plants from her embrace and places them on her center table, still smiling. When she turns to Harley again, she has her arms extended, holding up the flower bouquet.

"Thank you." Is all Ivy says as she takes it, she knows Harley has something to say now, so she just waits.

"I know ya like the yellow color, so, y'know, I bought ya these." Harley points to the bouquet and Ivy observes. "These are alstroemerias, that simbolize loyalty, devotion, support, and sunflowers, that mean adoration, longevity, appreciation, and chystemus-"

"Chrysanthemum." Ivy quickly corrects, mildly amused by the scene going on in front of her.

"Yup, that's right, exactly that one. It represents joy, optimism and fidelity." Harley briefly clears her throat and points down to the vases on the table, trying not to lose focus and remember the things said by the flowershop lady, that she did her best to memorize. "And there we have the Red Aglomena-"

"Red Aglaonema." Ivy cuts off again, her smile larger than ever.

"Right." Harley gives Ivy a look that tells her she won't accept being interrupted again and Ivy, not wanting her to stop, silently agrees to keep quiet. "This one I thought was nice to give ya, 'cause the leaves are green but are stripped with shades of red. And the other one, the anthurium- please, don't correct me if I'm wrong!"

"You're right." Ivy whispers and Harley goes on as if she hasn't heard it.

"I just thought it was really cute, y'know? 'Cause the leaves and the flowers are heart shaped an' everything."

"And they both mean love."

At that, Harley looks up at Ivy like she was just caught, even if, yes, that's what those plants represented and she gave them with that in mind, and even if she knew Ivy would for sure know such thing. It was expected for her to know the information. Harley just dreaded, still, what Ivy would do with it.

But then Ivy is looking at the flowers and plants with so much tenderness and joy that Harley's apprehension slowly fades away.

Harley is starting to believe Ivy actually likes her gift when she sees her move the bouquet to an arm, freeing one of her hands, which makes her way to Harley's face as she comes extremely close.

"Thank you, Harls."

Ivy almost whispers before she kisses Harley's lips gently. Harley melts into the kiss, slowly placing her hands on Ivy's hip and elbow. When they part, Harley feels all of her insecurities go away as Ivy smoothly runs her thumb over her cheek.

"I love all of them."

Ivy turns and grabs one of the vases, taking it to an empty space by the windowpane of her huge glass window. Harley automatically grabs the other one and follows her close.

"It's really the best one month present you could've given me."

Harley has to hold back her exclamation of excitement. Ivy has been counting, too!

They put the plants in their place together. When they're done, Ivy swiftly runs her fingers over the anthurium, making more of the heart shaped flowers automatically blossom beautifully. She then takes a step back, taking in the sight of the addition to her garden-house. When she's content enough, she turns and grabs Harley's hand, easily interlacing their fingers, and, with a peck on her nose, pulls her toward the kitchen.

"Let's go have lunch."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is welcome.


End file.
